


The Sun Kissed the Moon and Stars Appeared in an Instant

by TurtleJohn



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Cosette loves eponines freckles, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Just some fluff tbh, My girls :'), Theyre a scandalous pair for canon era if ya know what i mean, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleJohn/pseuds/TurtleJohn
Summary: Cosette loves her Éponine's freckles but Éponine preferred some more colourful marks.





	The Sun Kissed the Moon and Stars Appeared in an Instant

Throughout three years of “escapades” Cosette had learnt many things about Eponine; She was sensitive on her inner left thigh, she smiled with her teeth when she was genuinely happy, she kept a journal of dreams and (Cosette’s personal favourite) she had freckles. She's surprised she didn't notice earlier, they'd been meeting monthly, whether it was to have a meaningful talk, stare into each other's eyes longingly or… Well, something else entirely. The thing is, when you only ever see your lover in the light of the moon it is hard to notice small details like that. She was normally focusing on the interesting patterns of the trees that cast a shadows upon her dear Eponine's face and for that reason she didn't not notice the faint freckles until 1 year and 8 months into the relationship. 

When she told Eponine of her discovery she seemed quite indifferent to her own freckles, claiming they had never brought her any trouble not had they made her face more angelic.

“But, my lover, freckles are the places in which the sun and the stars have kissed you. I feel as though I should be jealous of the universe for it has kissed you more times than I can ever would be able to. Oh, I do wish that every time I pressed my lips to your skin a freckle would appear. They compliment you well, dear Eponine.” If a blush showed on the young woman's face as this statement then it was hidden well by the shadows, although Cosette felt Eponine's cheek warm underneath her own cold hand that was resting there. 

“I fear that you may find your mouth aching quite terribly, should you kiss me as many times as the sun has.” She smiles in the darkness, to herself mostly, as she praises her smoothness. Cosette cannot even see her mouth anyway. “Perhaps a less strenuous kiss is in order.” she continues 

Cosette blushes, her round pale cheeks matching the colour of the roses Eponine had brought with her. She had always been bashful when it comes to such things, convents are sheltered. Any word about sex, especially with women no matter the value of beauty, was scandalous, so she did not speak a word. In fact, she could not speak a word without it being muffled by her lover's skin and buried under her breathy moans. 

A different type of mark arose from the situation and Eponine thought that they were much more alluring than the dark scattered stars that were spread over her cheeks and shoulders. In fact, there were a few on her neck which Eponine would gladly let Cosette replace.

**Author's Note:**

> So,,, I don't know what this is and I know it has a kind of unfinished feel to it because it's just some drabble that I didn't really take time on. Please please leave some comments on any pairings you'd like to see or any prompts for drabble or full tics or whatever you'd like. Feedback is very much appreciated
> 
> Betsy x


End file.
